Loyal
by Steel Colored Ki
Summary: What are friends for?


Author's Note: I don't own Legend of Dragoon or any of its wonderful characters. I just recently started playing the game.

Also I want to apologize to everyone who has read my previous stories, if you all will be patient; I will try and complete, or carry on those stories. I stopped writing because I got married, and started working. Thank you everyone.

_Britt_

Loyalty

The night was peaceful as Dart Feld stood waist deep in a clear stream, washing the days dirt and grim from his body. His body was sore and bruised making Dart long to stay in the soothing water longer. He sighed running his hand up, and over his right pectoral, wincing as he came in contact with a healing wound. Dart heard rustling in a nearby tree, and watched as a Barred owl flew out of its nest hunting for its dinner.

Dart took his red headband off, wrapping it around his right arm. With his blond hair now free, it fell to just below his shoulders. As a child Dart had always hated washing his hair, but now as an adult in constant battle, he relished the simple ritual. He walked out to where the stream got deeper, and dunked down holding his breath. Dart ran his fingers through his hair, feeling the wear, and tear of the day wash away.

Back at camp, Lavitz Slambert sat against a large rock whittling a piece of wood in front of the campfire. In a nearby tent slept Dart's childhood friend Shana, and the Dark Dragoon Rose. As he whittled, Lavitz hummed a song to himself. He whittled carefully, it was something he wanted to keep for a longtime. Lavitz hadn't known Dart, Shana, or Rose that long, but he knew in his heart that they were people he could trust with his life.

Rose was dark, and usually silent, a real beauty. Shana was still too much like a little girl then a woman, although she could cook the most amazing meals out of the basic of items. Dart and Lavitz had become fast friends while Dart was looking for Shana in the Hellena Prison. It was there each man laid their life on the line for the other, thus further cementing that bond.

Dart came up with a gasp feeling finally clean, and decided it was time to head back to camp, so he could let Lavitz get a little shut eye. As Dart walked toward the streams bank, he froze. "Shit, where is my towel?!" Dart looked around franticly for the white dying cloth Shana had bought him while in Lohan. The warrior couldn't find it and silently cursed his bad luck. He would have to go back to camp wet, and with no clothes.

Before Shana, and Rose were around, Dart always went commando because he saw little use for something that would cover his private parts. On his way back to camp with his hands covering little "Dart" the warrior stepped as quietly as he could. Dart saw the soft glow on the campfire, and breathed a sigh of relief, until he saw a figure sitting against the large rock. "It must be Lavitz…" He thought getting closer to camp.

"Lavitz," Dart called from some bushes that were near enough for the knight to hear, but far enough away for Dart to protect his modesty. "I need your help." The blonde knight's head snapped up from his carving, which he hastily threw into a tall patch of grass next to his hand. "Dart, Where are you?" "I am hiding behind this bush trying not to wake the girls." The Red Dragoon called out.

That particular sentence was enough to peak Lavitz interest. "What did you do?" "I lost my towel, and because I'm not used to traveling with women, I forgot to take my underwear with me." "Is there anything I can do for you?" Lavitz asked moving closer to where he was hearing Dart's voice. "Yes. Can you get the red sachet with gold draw strings and bring it to me; it's in my tent next to my bed roll."

Lavitz walked to his friend's tent, and took a few minutes to find what Dart wanted. As he looked for the sachet, Lavitz mind started to wander. "He's out there naked and he's asking me to bring his underwear…" The thought of Dart out there in the dark and naked caused a shiver to run down the knight's back.

At that moment Dart sneezed, and shivered holding his hands over his groin. The bushes next to Dart rustled and Lavitz's hand appeared in the vicinity of Dart's chest holding the red sachet in his hand. Lavitz cleared his throat, his eyes shut, "Is this what you wanted?" Dart took what his friend held out to him. "Thanks." He murmured opening the bag and pulling out the only expensive thing he had recently bought, black pair of underwear with a dragon's head expertly threaded in silver on the front.

Dart slide the black silk up and over his long lean legs and breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the cool cloth settle around his waist. "Lavitz, thank you my friend," Dart said coming out of the bushes, "if it wasn't for you I may have scarred Shana if she would woke up." Lavitz looked into Dart's blue eyes, and grasped his friend's out stretched hand. "What are friends for?"

Authors Note: I am not finished with this story; I want to see what you guys think about this one. Please let me know.


End file.
